Thorel Mathieu
Thorel Mathieu is a Nightborne Arcanist, with particularly strong command of time magics and seasoned in harnessing the vast energies of the Nightwell. Thorel's son, Fourth Telemancer Kadremis Mathieu, was exiled following the coup attempt, and Thorel, despite his own favorable standing with the Nighthold, actively supports the Crescent Resistance in the home of reuniting with his father. Thorel's age is not known though his birth was likely after the War of the Ancients though still thousands of years in the past. He disapproved of the pact with the Legion though played no direct role in the first insurrection, and he very much plays the role of an argent supporter of the Nighthold to obscure his true motivations. As a respected and experienced Shal'dorei Arcanist, Thorel first and foremost does all he can to aid his son, and by extension his Thalassian allies. Having himself never met a High Elf of a Blood Elf, though knowing them to be of Highborne blood and saving his only son from withering, knows the support of such elves to be needed if the resistance is to succeed, and provides anything he is safely able to so that they may better understand Shal'dorei magics. Thorel, through proxy agents, provides intelligence to the Crescent Resistance and his son with warpsleeves and other technology required for telemancy, along with a steady flow of magical scrolls, tomes, and sometimes enchanted or infused gems and other such small but deftly enchanted or Nightwell-infused items A direct meeting is sought to exchange information regarding the Nightwell, though such has proven challenging to arrange. Intelligence Gains Magical tones and scrolls provided by Thorel have begun to shed light on Shal'dorei magics, and equipment he's provided or redirected has enabled his son to establish a telemancy workshop at Shal'elah in Azsuna. Texts have been provided in a number of Shal'dorei magical disciplines, including knowledge of illusion-breaking or detection techniques, knowledge of which has enabled countermeasures which have made moving about the city undetected safer and easier for non-Shal'dorei. Security measures based on tomes provied from Thorel have also been utilized to obscure sensitive long-distance communication relying on leylines. Thorel has also provided needed intelligence regarding the nature of wards needed to effectively block Nightborne portals, and the volumes and notes he's passed on delve extensively into Thorel's specialty, the nature and structure of Shal'dorei time magics, a field of the arcane utilzed much more frequently by the Shal'dorei than is common elsewhere. Shal'elah, the secluded telemancy workship and current home of Kadremis and his Quel'dorei associate Entilzha Firesong has seen much development and increased telemancy capacity & versatility due to material support provided by Thorel along with his son Kadremis' deep knowledge of the uniquely Shal'dorei art of telemancy. Contact with Thorel is delicate, and exchanges are handled through Kadremis and Entilzha. A direct meeting with Thorel and any trusted allies he may hold is desired by the Arcanist along with both resistance and Quel'dorei figures. Delicate efforts to arrange such while protecting all involved are being arranged, a setting in which the Nightwell and other matters simply too delicate to pass through a third party, or even commit to paper at all may be freely discussed. Each shipment from Thorel tends to contain a few bottles of arcwine. Thorel has in a short time proven to be a treasure trove of both magical and political intelligence to the Quel'dorei and the Resistance and is among the most valuable assets for those risking their lives to save Suramar from Elisandre and the Legion, and with Morgane in exile, his role in maintaining lines of communication is increasingly vital. A Friend's Dilemma With difficult times for many in Suramar, with even those currying favor with the royal court living in fear of its loss, generally driving a willfully blinded zealotry for Elisande if not fel infusion. Thorel's childhood friend and possible lover known only as "Morgane" , and arcanist like Thorel, found herself under heavy pressure to prove her loyalty by taking fel infusions, as had much of her family and their political allies. Morgane found herself the object of threats and assassination attempts, and having thwarted those with her skill in the arcane, her enemies went instead for Morgane's mother, stealing the Amulet of Ky'lintha, an ornate and powerful necklace dating to Queen Azshara's family having long stood as the regalia of her family's ancient heritage. Believed to be an attempt to lure Morgane away from her warded rooms in the city, Thorel Mathieu enlisted the aid of his son and his Quel'dorei associates. Morgane is among few Crescent Resistance figures in north Suramar and her contact extensive, a fact pointed out by Thorel. Entilzha Firesong, seeking reliable contacts among the resistance, took up the offer not only to retrieve the Amulet, but to eliminate the threats against her and in doing so seeking to gain the trust of such. Thorel acts quietly to pass the necessary information to and from the Lady through Kadremis, and believed to be in Azsuna, the search for the Amulet carries on, his ties to the resistance deepening as through his son and friend, the true, dark side of what Suramar has grown impossible to ignore. Critical Mass With the departure of Morgane from Suramar for Shal'elah made a necessity after the amulet's retrieval; the felborne behind the attacks exposed themselves as a former lover and other close associates of Mogane, and return was not an option. Thorel has since played a critical role in keeping Arcanist Devaux in touch with her contacts in the city, and able to facilitate warnings and supply deliveries. Though keeping a low profile, Thorel has grown into a critical junction between Shal'dorei outside the city and those within it oppose to the Legion regime. Category:Crescent Resistance Category:Nightborne Category:Shal'dorei Category:Magi Category:Suramar Peerage Category:Telemancy Category:NPCs